broke_piecesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
Chatroom Guidelines'''Edit * '''Prohibited Words 'If you are to say any of the following words, you will be barred from the chatroom for two hours: # the word cunt, racial slurs, and any words relating to human genitalia # Also, any light or joking reference to rape, suicide, or self-harm will result in a ban. # The sentence "Fuck Fuck Shit Cunt" will also result in a ban * Please be aware of who you are sharing your personal information with. Please be careful when sharing your personal information with others. Do not share any personal information with someone unless you are absolutely sure who they are. # It is fine, however, to share something such as your age or name. # It is not fine, '''however, to share something such as your address. * '''Please be respectful. The Demon's Light Wiki is designed to be a welcoming community for everyone. If you are going to say that you do not like a user, please be respectful. Failure to do so will result in a warning, followed by you being banned from chatroom for two hours. * Keep spam to a minimum. '''Spam offers nothing to the present discussion, clogs up the chatroom, and lags computers. # Spam includes, '''but is not limited to: '''holding down the space-bar and creating a large wall of nothing, typing the same message repeatedly, stretching, using an unnecessary amount of emoticons, and an excessive use of capital letters. # Spam will first be punished with an kick. Then if it continues, an immediate two hour chatroom ban. A second offensive will result in one day, then one week, one month, and then indefinite. * '''Accept the opinions of others. '''Some users may disagree with your opinions on certain topics. '''Unless the user disrespectfully disagreed with your opinion, '''allow the user to speak their mind. * '''Listen to chat Moderators and administrators at all times. '''If an administrator has requested you not to do something, '''stop what you are doing. '''Failure to comply will result in you being banned from the chatroom for two hours. * '''Do not sock puppet '''A sock puppet is an account that was created with the purpose of evading a ban on a main account. '''Do not do this, '''as the sock puppet will be '''blocked for indefinite, and your current account's ban will be added on to. * Do not incite drama Please do not attempt to incite drama in the chatroom by attempting to start a fight with another user. You will be asked to take the drama to a private message, and receive a warning. If you continue the drama, you will first be kicked, then banned. * Do not feed the trolls # If a troll is currently in the chatroom, please do not "feed" them. "Feeding" a troll can be classified as, but not limited to: laughing at them while they are trolling, joining them as a (very lame) joke, calling them out for trolling, requesting that they be unbanned after they are banned so you could laugh at them, telling them that they are funny. ' # Failure to comply will result in you being punished at administrator discretion. = = = = 'Staff Guidelines These are the guidelines for how staff should conduct themselves: *'Be a leader.' You're not in charge of the chat, but are leaders of the chat. Set the example by having great conversations and supporting users. The ideal chat mod is a facilitator, someone who is encouraging and helps people feel supported and empowered. *'Be friendly.' As a leader, you set the tone for the channel. If you're friendly and welcoming, others will follow your lead. If someone is acting rude or confrontational, react calmly and politely as you enforce the rules. *'Assume good faith.' Users of all skill levels and opinions will participate in chat. Even if someone makes a mistake, they are still likely trying to be a positive part of the discussion. Assume that mistakes are made out of good intentions, not malice. *'Ban with care.' Banning someone from chat is rarely the first option. If a user has problematic behavior, encourage them to improve the behavior before you resort to banning them. *'Be willing to ban your friends'. If your friends act out and continue to do so after all the warnings, you must be willing to ban and keep the ban in place until it runs out. No unbanning them after a few minutes, the ban must run out. *'Keep it fun.' Chat should be fun for everyone, including you! If you find yourself getting stressed, it's always okay to take a break. Chat should be a place where you too can relax, enjoy yourself, and help others have a good time. *'Please be aware that chat moderators and administrators may lose their positions' If you are chat moderator or an administrator, and you are banned for longer than two hours, your position may be revoked. 'Terms of Use' ''All users, regardless of position, have to follow the FANDOM Terms of Use set out by FANDOM Staff.'' 'Extra Crediting goes out to the CCC guidelines for the "Staff Guidelines". We may have expanded on them, but we did not create them nor do we claim credit for them. = note = this is taken from http://the-demons-light.wikia.com.